


I'm Your Friend

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [65]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]





	I'm Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://asksaphael.tumblr.com/]

“Who are you?” Raphael asks, scared, angry, and confused as Simon crouches in front of him. Raphael’s been on the streets for a few days now, Magnus has been watching over him just as much Simon. They leave money and food where he can find it so that he’s not going hungry and can find somewhere to stay. Magnus has tried on numerous occasions to talk to him, but he’s untrusting. He just woke up into a brand new world and his whole family is gone. At least, the only family he remembers.

“I’m your friend, Raph, okay? We knew each other for over a year.” Simon tries to explain desperately once again. “I know you don’t remember but that’s because-”

“Your teeth. You’re not human.”

“No, but I’m still your friend.”

“How can I be friends with some monster?” Raphael says rather loudly.

It hurts more than Simon’s willing to admit, but he pushes it aside. “Even if you don’t have memories of me, don’t I feel familiar? I know about your mom and your sister, all of your brothers. I don’t- I know that you love to cook, that you cook for the local food shelters and orphanages because you like helping people. And I- I know you never got to go to the movies- pictures unless you snuck in with your siblings. And I know about your father, okay? I know everything. So does Magnus.”

Throughout his whole speech Raphael’s features shift from anger, to surprise, and to hurt. But he seems more relaxed now in Simon’s presence, even if they are in an alleyway where only minutes ago Raphael was almost robbed.

“I told you about my father?” Raphael asks, confused.

“Yeah, b-” Simon almost slips and calls him baby, but luckily he was quick enough to stop himself. “Yeah you did. Please, let me take you somewhere safe. Magnus can show you, or I’ll explain to you what happened. Unless you don’t want to know…”

“Why wouldn’t I want to know?” Raphael asks incredulously.

“Well, I’m not human, like you said. I mean, this is your chance to live a normal life. Don’t you want it?”

Raphael looks down to the ground more confused than ever. He doesn’t know what to do, lost in a world he doesn’t understand. Somehow sixty some years into the future. Even so, he feels older, he feels that he can trust Simon. He feels safe with him, and his mama always said that when your lost follow your guts. Seguir siempre tu corazón.

“I’ll go with you.” Raphael says finally. “I don’t know why, but I trust you.”

Simon smiles sadly as he reaches out his hand toward the former vampire who accepts it still with some uncertainty.


End file.
